


My Love From Another Song

by carricancan



Category: The Return of Superman|Superman Is Back
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, TV Show, everyone's all grown up, fluff stories, korean variety show, so many lees oh boy, superman is back, the return of superman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carricancan/pseuds/carricancan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the most adorable variety show in South Korea, <i>The Return of Superman</i>, several of its former “stars” have settled down into their own lives and own careers: professors, idols, athletes, and many more. Some have grown up to be slightly different to who they were when they first came into the show, or maybe changed completely. Yet Lee Seola and Lee Sua continue to live up to their childhood nickname as the Beagle Sisters- getting into trouble with things they didn't need to. This time, they’re getting their business into something more complex and troubling: romance. What’s there to stop them from matchmaking and messing with other people’s love lives when they’ve done it several times, and each one is just as successful? The sisters don’t know what they’ve gotten themselves into when they decide to bring back a former childhood romance back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beagle Love

Seola was just about to turn off the TV when her sister opened the front door. She could hear the keys jingling from across the room as Sua entered in looking more exhausted than usual. “Were the kids difficult today,” Seola smirked as Sua groaned in response. Sua dropped her purse down at her feet before she trudged to Seola and slumped on the couch. “Pure torture today,” Sua mumbled. She noticed the TV showing the end credits of a familiar show both sisters knew. “The Return of Superman? That show is still going on?” Seola nodded. “Reminds me of the old days,” she responded to Sua. 

The twin sisters could remember their childhood memories when they were on that show: comical moments where their dad interacted with them, seeing both their older sisters and their younger brother grow up with them. Things have changed nowadays: Jaeah is now well-known tennis player with her twin Jaesi as her coach, Seola and Sua became elementary teachers at the same school, and Sian, well… 

“By the way,” Seola poked her sister playfully, “Daebak will be coming over to visit next week.”

“Don’t call Sian that anymore,” Sua swatted her sister’s hand away, “He doesn’t like being called Daebak, remember?”

“Being a soccer player has made him too humble these days.” Seola said as she and Sua laughed together before the TV turned off. “But he did used to love being called that.” Sua nodded in agreement. 

The two sisters yawned as they remember more memories from the show. How people have changed and grown these days, and it seemed like it was yesterday when they first saw camera crew in their house. Now these sisters live together in their comfortable apartment and earn their living by working as kindergarten teachers at a nearby school. It’s often funny when their own students accidentally call them by the other’s name, but despite the trouble children often get into and the occasional banality of their lives, Seola and Sua were content with their current lives. After all, they used to be troublemakers themselves and even earned the nickname “Beagle Sisters” for the mishaps they often cause for their dad. As Seola stood up and walk towards the kitchen, Sua brought up an unexpected topic; something their older sisters often blame Korean dramas on. 

“You know what we haven’t done in a while?” A subtle mischievous grin spread across her face as she sat up.

Like all close sisters, Seola knew what her younger sister was talking about and shook her head as she began to prepare dinner. “Oh no,” she warned, “we are not doing that again.”

“But it’s been a while!” Seola rolled her eyes as she heard Sua whine. “And we’re good at what we do. Come on! One more time.”

“That’s what you always say,” a pot was placed on the stove as Seola responded. “I thought our New Year’s resolution was to never mess with anyone’s love life again. And we’ve only done these things twice- and both got us in more trouble than we wanted.”

Seola thought she ended the conversation but Sua continued. 

“But it’s so worth it,” Sua reasoned when she walked to her sister and helped her. “Look at what happened to Daehan and Haru. If it weren’t for us, they wouldn’t have found true love-”

“And even if we do it again, who are we going to play matchmaker with,” Seola asked. 

Now Sua was silent. It wasn’t hard to match Daehan with his now wife and Haru with her now fiance, but now it seemed like everyone Sua and Seola knew don’t have anyone that seem to match. Seola tried to list down any potential candidates she could think of, but none seem to come up, including those who used to be on the show. Minguk was too occupied with his boy group, Seoeon had a restaurant business he’s busy with, Seojun was working hard to be the next Yoo Jae Suk, and Sian is already too busy for even the sisters to call. 

“What about Manse?” 

Manse, the “noona-killer” as he was called when he was a child. All the older girls loved him for his personality and general adorableness common in every little boy. Currently, Manse just finished filming a drama and is now working on his side job as a radio show host. Sua repeated the question again. “I mean,” she continued, “Manse often talks about wanting to find a girl to settle down with. Let’s hook him up with someone.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something,” Seola asked. “Manse is the worst person to work with. He’s a player. He doesn’t like being held down.”

“Unless…” Sua pulled up her phone and scrolled down to a familiar contact. Seola wondered who her sister would want to talk to at this time. She can only imply from the one-sided conversation.

“Why not stay with us… It’s cheaper… Plus, we have an extra room and you’ll be staying for a month… Great! I’ll see you soon! Bye!” Sua had a wide grin as she hung up and turned to Seola. 

“Guess who just became single and is staying with us for a while?” Sua shoved the phone towards her sister’s face. “You didn’t… you’re not…” Seola was in disbelief. The greatest couple on The Return of Superman will be reuniting together again, and both Seola and Sua knew it might happen. 

On Sua’s phone was a picture of the owner of a growing restaurant chain business and a renowned food critic from her home in Japan. 

Choo Sarang was returning to Korea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a little break from my crossover (again) and decided to try something different. Presenting a fluffy drama that is going to be so sweet that you will all have tooth decay in the end.  
> If you haven't watched The Return of Superman yet, please do; it's so adorable and sweet. The show focuses on celebrity dads challenged to raise their kids without the mother's help for two days straight. For some, they only have one child to deal with, but others have twin and triplets and most of the kids are around ages 1-6. There are older kids too, and they're just as amazing, and the show also teaches parenting tips and the importance of family and fatherhood. This fanfic is about a really popular childhood couple on the show that's both comical and fluffy, and I had to write something about it. Keep in mind that everyone in this story is already an adult. Who knows if what I write will come true or not, but so long as everyone ends up with who they actually love, I'm completely fine with it.  
> Hope you enjoy reading this!


	2. Memories

"Since when is the airport this crowded?"

Sarang could only assume that some major Korean celebrity is either leaving the airport or arriving. Women ranging from those who look significantly younger than her to those who were clearly older were holding up cameras in hopes of getting a picture of whoever this famous face was. She was thankful that her parents were able to help her stay away from the spotlight and let her grow without being scrutinized by the media. She did enjoy the younger days though- the days when she spent her time in rooms filled with colorful tents that hid "dinosaur uncles." She also enjoyed seeing strangers greet her by her name. It's not as much as before, but every now and then an older woman would ask if she was the super eater of her childhood show. Now, she wanted to stay as far away from the cameras as possible. Not because she didn't want popularity or fame- but because she wanted to be known for something she loves instead: food.

After studying and experience in the food industry, she's now a partner and owner of a growing Japanese fast food chain. Lovey Dovey Cafe, which started as a business run by her father that eventually was sold to her, served a fusion of the Korean and Japanese food she grew up with. It only began to grow to what it is now once her father gave her the reigns. From a small business to a rising enterprise, Lovey Dovey was slowly growing beyond her town. Her other occupation as a food critic also caused her to become a household name for those in the food industry. Just like her younger self, her tongue and eloquence was admired and feared by both fast food chains and five star restaurants. Keeping with her choice to stay away from the media, she did this all anonymously. Only her business partners, close friends and family members knew who she was, and they all respected her choice to be hidden.

Sarang had two reasons to why she was in Korea; one of them is something she only knew and the other was the reason she gave to anyone who asked. The latter was because of business. She wanted to expand Lovey Dovey to Korea and she was going to meet a business partner to help her. The reason she didn't want too talk about involved her more personal life. 

After years of being together, from their childhood to college to even after achieving their individual career goals, Yuto and Sarang broke it off. It was so sudden for her, and Sarang felt like the world suddenly stopped. She saw dramas and movies where breakups were dramatic- partners discovering one of them cheating the other, soulmates going their separate ways due to family disapproval, best friends ending their friendship when one of them falls in love with someone else - but hers didn't end with tears (at least not right away) or tight embraces. It was sudden; Yuto one day told her he wasn't in love with her anymore and he wanted a break. He simply wanted to be friends for the time being, and as her heart shattered she decided to respect his choice. From social media, she saw him post photos of his new beau. His new love was barely a few months but they already were on the level Sarang and him were on even before they swore to be lovers forever; the break they were on seemed more like they actually broke up instead. The thoughts about her past with him came back as she mindlessly walked around the airport. Her luggage was dragged behind her as she wondered how she and him ended up like this. Was it the lack of time that destroyed their passion? There were nights where she would cry herself to sleep or not sleep at all. It was a surprise to both of them when they decided to go there separate ways. She had no idea what to think. She assumed that Yuto probably has no idea what to think too. In a way, the visit back to Korea was to help her de-stress from the chaos in her love life. In another way, it was a good time to visit the old friends she made from "The Return of Superman". Maybe it would be best for her to even stay in Korea. A change in atmosphere. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called her name. It was deep, but it still had that friendly and cutesy tone she was familiar with. Her business partner was here to pick her up and she couldn't help but greet him back.

"Seoeon! It's nice to see you again!" 

 The way he said Noona sounded as if he was truly her younger brother. The first thing that shocked Sarang was his appearance; now a head taller than her and more masculine-looking, he looked more mature and handsome compared to his younger self. The hint of silliness was still in him, probably because he was a son of a comedian. Hwijae came along with him; despite the fact that both Seoeon and Sarang were now adults, the old man still had that exaggerated excitement in his voice. With the exception his faint crowfeet and slightly grey hair, he looked as if he never aged. "You surely are still the same beautiful you," he commented, and it made Sarang shly thank him for such a compliment. The three could barely get into another conversation when Seoeon had to tell the group to leave the airport as fast as possible. "From the looks of it," he pointed out the growing group of women carrying cameras and chattering excitedly about something Sarang could barely hear, "a celebrity is about to leave the airport and we'll need to get to the car before-"

"MANSE OPPA!" 

It only took a loud scream and more chattering to Seoeon instantly grab Sarang's hand and Hwijae to grab her luggage and speed walk their way from the direction of the commotion. Only a few seconds later did they have to push and shove the clustered group of screaming fans trying to get a glimpse of whoever this "Manse oppa" was. For a second, the name didn't ring a bell in her head. She could only think of the actual Korean word "manse"- who would call themselves "horray oppa" anyway? Seoeon and Hwijae continued to walk their against the current of people and Sarang was caught up in the chaos. She dared to turn around to the already flashing lights and bright fanmade posters that had words like "Manse" written in Hangul. Surrounding it all behind her was a man dressed in black from his lazily placed beanie to his black sneakers that were loosely tied. He had a black face mask on him, and Sarang tried to figure out who this person was. She wasn't familiar with Korean entertainment as much as she was before, due to her tireless work in building Lovey Dovey Cafe, but she swore she knew the person walking in front of her. The name was on her tongue; it still was when their eyes finally locked onto each other. The screams that filled the airport grew louder when Sarang saw the man take off the face mask. 

Those plum lips... those same lips she kissed when she was barely five. Now she knew who that man was. The celebrity she locked eyes with also knew from the start when they saw each other who she was. To him, her beauty didn't change, and he hoped her character didn't change as well. Before he could open his mouth and say something, Seoeon and Hwijae already pulled her outside and she disappeared within the sea of fans that came to see him. 

That first look was still in her mind as Seoeon drove the three out into the freeway and their small talk about what was going on with their lives after the show passed through her ears. Occasionally, she would give short answers to questions they had about her family back in Japan but they still did most of the talking. "I guess Manse is back in Korea after his shoot," that statement caught her attention. Seoeon didn't realize his words made her interested. Hwijae joined along in the conversation. "Maybe he can come and visit us someday. It's been a while... son?" "Yes," Seoeon replied, wondering what his father would have to say. "I know I said to take your hyungs as examples to live a better life," Hwijae began, "but don't follow Manse when it comes to subjects like romance and marriage. Don't go around jumping from one woman to the next. Follow his older brothers on those subjects, but don't follow Manse. Got it? Follow Daehan hyung and settle down with one woman and devote yourself to that woman only." "Can I follow Minguk instead," Seoeon jokingly asked. Hwijae laughed in response and joked right back. "You said being an idol isn't right for you," he responded back. "You already know what you sound like when you sing, remember?" To that, Seoeon began singing- and it sounded like a whale with a funny voice. 

Sarang laughed along with the other two, but the thought of Manse- of all people- to be a womanizer was stuck in her mind. Maybe he did change... Or maybe he's still the same little boy that told his dad to go instead of her when she had to leave in their last episode together. The conversation then turned to how Hwijae asked her if she wanted to stay at their home instead of Seola and Sua's. Although she was not entirely attentive, she reassured them that she was alright staying at someone else's home and it was fine. 

Those thoughts she had of Manse eventually were forgotten when she finally arrived at the Beagle sisters' apartment. The two younger girls were preparing dinner, and spent most of their time telling Sarang to sit down and relax instead of accepting help in the kitchen. Seoeon and Hwijae also stayed for dinner as well and the two along with Sarang were mindlessly watching Music Bank as the other two worked on making dinner. She began to reminisce about how music used to be in the past- seeing stars like Girl's Generation and BIGBANG on stage performing a genre of music that differed from today's taste. She didn't really hate the new sounds, but she didn't particularly like it compared to the past ones. A quick flashback came into her mind when she used to play with her "unnies" and remembered how many of them now are doing their own thing. A rather cringey yet comical flashback also came, reminding her of the time when she stripped down in front of G-Dragon on television. She knew now that she was simply young and unaware of her actions, yet it seemed silly for her now that she became known as the girl who both called one of the most popular and richest K-pop artist of the time ugly and took her clothes off in front of him soon after. So much of Seoul and Korea changed since she came back, and it was overwhelming to try and take it all in. The MCs just finished introducing the next boy band that was going to perform next and Sarang couldn't help but recognized one of the main vocalists that appeared on the screen. It was as if it was natural for what sounds like the whole arena of fan girls screaming for him. 

"Is that... Mingukie?" 

Flashing his angelic smile and aegyo that still remained even after leaving the show, Minguk was belting out his group's comeback song and showcasing choreography that could be seen as extremely difficult for even her childhood time's taste. Hwijae chuckled as he and his son jokingly followed the fan chants. "Didn't you know Minguk is now a popular idol member," he asked her. She shook her head in response. Even though she was familiar with some of the media trends in Korea, work, of course, was her priority, and she knew she was a bit behind in some of the things like which idol group is new and which one is popular at the moment. The fact that she also lost touch with the Song family meant she didn't really know much about what they were doing at the moment. Seoeon was casually sipping a can of cola as the song ended and the crowd's cheers were louder than ever. Seola was secretly, yet actually noticeable, crossing her fingers when the MCs were going to announce the winners, and failed to stop herself from screaming when Minguk's group won. Sua exaggerate her response to her sister's reaction by clutching her chest and saying how she almost got a heart attack. Both Hwijae, Seoeon, and Sarang laughed while Seola blushed madly. Seoeon whispered to Sarang about how Seola secretly liked Minguk and his group, and Seola tried to change the mood by announcing dinner was ready. 

The night became a blur after that. Dinner was served right afterwards, and Sarang unpacked her bags after the dishes were washed. As she began to fall asleep, Manse's face appeared in her mind again. Rather than his cute chubby cheeks of his childhood years, she saw what he looked like now. The baby fat was gone, but the glint of mischief was still in his eyes. The pink lips that still remained on his face was still luscious.  For a second, she felt her heart flutter but then ignored her feelings to go to sleep. The love they had was probably something they didn't really know much about and merely encouraged. She probably won't be a good match with him, let alone, he might not love her anymore. With a sigh, she turned her attention to what she was going to do tomorrow. Business meetings, probably a self tour of what the streets look like now, it was quickly putting her to sleep.

What she didn't realize was that someone else was having similar thoughts about the day. Manse found himself in his apartment watching old clips of the show where he and Sarang appeared in. She looked very different then compared to what he managed to see now. Yet something about her remained. Something that caught his toddler heart when he first met her was still there. Like Sarang, he too assumed she didn't like him like before and tried to go to sleep without thinking about it more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! My writer's block and school made me almost forget about this story so I decided to finish this chapter at least. If you guys have any ideas you want to contribute, feel free to comment below because I honestly have no idea where to go next. lol.  
> Other than that, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors in the story, but I hope you enjoy this fluff I've been trying to write for a while!


End file.
